Danny's Reward
by Quill of the King
Summary: Danny has beaten Pariah Dark and nearly died to do it. I think that he deserves a reward for it. Danny/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This story takes place in an AU where the events of Kindred Spirits, D-Stabilized and Beauty Marked happen three weeks, one & a half weeks, and half a week (respectively) before Reign Storm, and occurs four days after the events of said episode. As for Valerie during D-Stabilized, she didn't have the Technus suit then in my canon. Also in Reign Storm she was neutral towards Danny when he was in ghost form and didn't like Vlad. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did the show would still be on (along with several other shows).**

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television

**Danny's Reward**

"I have to hurry up for school!" Danny thought to himself as he ran into the bathroom. That was when he realized, "Wait, that's right! There's no school thanks to Pariah Dark!" Thinking back he really couldn't remember what happened after he defeated the ghost king. He thought he remembered seeing some weird cloaked ghosts with eyes for heads floating over him and hearing, "Is he... defeated Pariah... destined.. new... king." "Heh, probably just a dream," Danny said to himself as he walked back to his room to go back to sleep.

Before he could however, his cellphone rang announcing that he had a text. When he checked it, he saw it was from Tucker and read, _"Wanna go to the Nasty Burger?"_

Checking his clock he saw it was 12:42 P.M, so he texted back, _"Sure, meet you there."_ He closed his phone and got dressed, while thinking, 'Man, I sure have been sleeping in lately. Maybe that fight with Pariah Dark took more out of me than I thought.'

After getting dressed Danny trotted down the stairs to find an empty house. Looking at the whiteboard in the kitchen, he found a note saying, _"Gone to a ghost hunter convention in Chicago. Be back by tomorrow. Love you." _He also found another note from Jazz saying, _"Hanging out with some friends. Be back by five."_ With his questions answered, Danny walked out the front door and proceeded to go to the Nasty Burger.

About half way there though his ghost sense went off with its signature eerily empty breath. "Oh great, just when I think I'm going to have a day off, a ghost shows up," Danny said exasperatedly. Looking around for a spot to transform in, he noticed that there wasn't a single ghost visible nor was anybody screaming in fear. "Huh, weird," he said to himself and was about to continue on his way when he was tackled by a blue and red blur.

"DANNY!" rang out from said blur as it happened. The colors blue and red triggered his memory and he realized who it was.

"Danielle?" Danny asked, puzzled to see his clone. Last time he saw the halfa girl, she flew off into the sunset after pulling a silly jump scare prank on him.

Danielle looked up at Danny and said, "When I saw what happened here in Amity, I knew I had to get back. So here I am."

"Here you are, now would you please get off of me? People are looking at us weirdly," Danny requested. Dani blinked and realized their position, so she got off of him and helped him up. Now that they were standing, Danny got a good look at his clone and thought to himself, "Wow! The Ecto-Dejecto did wonders on her body!" Danielle had grown to match his height and changed her outfit along with it. Now she was wearing a white long sleeve with a light blue tee-shirt on top of that. Her red shorts were replaced with red jeans, while her red hat was gone completely. Her hair had grown to reach about the top of her thighs and was done up in a pony tail with a red hair band. Seeing all of these changes, Danny gasped and said, "Dani, you're beautiful."

Danielle gasped and turned away to hide her blush upon hearing his compliment. "T-t-thank you D-Danny," she stuttered. She had never been called that before. I mean sure she has been called cute or pretty before, but never beautiful. It also didn't help who was calling her beautiful for you see, she has had a crush on Danny ever since he showed her Vlad was just a lying scumbag. When he saved her life by stabilizing her DNA she fell even further for him. So much so that if asked, she wouldn't hesitate to say that she was in love with him. Once she got control of her face, Danielle turned to Danny and asked, "So what are you doing today?"

Danny smiled and answered, "Well I was going to meet up with Tucker at the Nasty Burger for lunch. Wanna come?" Danielle nodded and walked alongside Danny to the Nasty Burger.

When they got there, they saw both Tucker and Sam sitting at one of the booths looking like they were having an argument over something. As the two halfas got closer they started to be able to hear what they were saying. "You need to tell him at some point or your going to lose your chance," Tucker insisted.

Sam sighed in exasperation and replied, "I know, I know it's just hard to tell someone who you've known for ten years something like that." That was when she finally noticed Danny and Dani. "Oh Danny, you're here and Danielle, is that you?" she greeted.

Tucker turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Danielle. He blinked a couple of times and said in surprise, "Wow, that Ecto-Dejecto stuff is great for ghosts!"

Danielle giggled and said, "I know right! Now that my DNA is stable I don't have to worry about over exerting myself." Once she finished she turned to Sam and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

Sam nodded and said, "Sure, that way it'll be even." Danielle nodded and sat down next to Sam while Danny did the same with Tucker.

Once everybody settled in and a waitress came by to take their order, Danny asked his clone, "So where have you been the past few weeks? Last time you were in Amity, you said something about seeing the world."

"Well first I spent three days in London doing all sorts of stuff. For example, I rode the London Eye, I took an invisible tour of Buckingham Palace and I even fiddled around with the Crown Jewels. Then I spent a few days in Paris and did a bunch of stuff there. I visited the Eiffel Tower, I toured the Louvre and just had a lot of fun. Then two days ago I saw a television reporting about what was happening in Amity Park and I just knew I had to come back," Dani explained.

Sam had a curious look on her face and asked, "I know that you couldn't have flown all the way to London from Amity without stopping so how did you get there? And how did you eat?"

"I simply boarded a bunch of planes while I had my invisibility and intangibility on. As for food I simply performed a bunch of 'magic' tricks as a street performer," was Danielle's reply, after which the waitress came back with their tray.

"And nobody suspected a thing?" Tucker inquired while finding his food on the tray. Dani simply shook her head and started eating her burger.

Danny took his food from the tray and asked, "So Danielle, how long do you plan on staying in Amity?"

Dani looked up at him and said, "Actually Danny, I'm not going to be traveling anymore."

"So you're here to stay? Awesome!" Danny celebrated.

Sam on the other hand had a worried look on her face and asked, "If you're going to be staying in Amity Park, where are you going to live and more importantly, are you going to be going to school with us?"

Danny immediately said, "She could stay at my house." Everybody else looked at him in questioning and he explained, "I could say that you're a friend from a while back who lost her parents in an accident that needs a place to stay because she has no other relatives."

Danielle smiled and said, "That could work, but what about school?"

"My parents could enroll you here at Casper High," Danny replied. Danielle considered the option and after a few seconds nodded.

When they finished eating, the original trio decided to give Danielle a full tour of Amity Park, including all of the best restaurants, hangout spots and stores. The foursome was walking through the park when they came upon the wishing fountain. The moment the two halfas got within twenty feet of said fountain, their ghost senses went off. Danny sighed and said, "You would've thought Desiree learned her lesson after what happened last time she tried to cause chaos." Danny and his female clone were about to go off and transform when they saw Desiree materialize in front of a small child and talk to him before giving him a seemingly ordinary, uncursed lollipop before disappearing back into the fountain.

Danielle asked, "I thought Desiree was supposed to corrupt people's wishes, not grant them?"

Tucker answered, "She's supposed too."

"Maybe she's turning over a new leaf," Sam remarked.

Danny responded to that with, "Please, with my luck she probably put cabbage or spinach in the center." He then hid in a bush and shifted before flying over and wishing, "I wish Desiree would come out of the fountain," while Dani shifted then turned intangible to check the kid's lollipop. The genie ghost complied, flowing out of the mouth of the statue in the center in the form of a green mist. Eventually the mist coalesced into a single spot to reveal Desiree.

Said genie ghost saw who wished her out of the statue and smiled enticingly while emphasizing her body and flirting, "Well, aren't we looking handsome on this fine Spring afternoon."

As Danny hadn't ever been talked to like that by anybody, Danny blushed and sputtered before accusing, "U-uhh, t-that's not the point! What's your plan this time? Have people make a bunch of wishes while you gain more and more power?"

Desiree giggled at his reaction to her flirting and answered, "No, I just am granting wishes to grant wishes young halfa."

Danny blinked in surprise and was about to answer when Danielle flew in and informed, "The lollipop was normal. There was nothing special about it other than its origin."

The wish granting ghost saw the intruder and remarked in surprise, "I didn't know that there was a female halfa. Aren't you going to introduce us Daniel?"

Danny snapped out of his surprise and complied, "Well, *clears throat*, Desiree this is Danielle, my clone. Danielle this is Desiree, the wish-granting ghost." Desiree's eyebrow raised at the word "clone" and Danny answered her unasked question very simply, "Vlad."

Desiree immediately scowled at the name of the third halfa and said, "Ugh, that obsessive scumbag is someone who, even though I'm no longer evil, I would take his wishes and make them the absolute opposite of what he wanted. I myself never met the man but I heard from a friend who did that he has holograms modeled after your mom. I thought I had problems but a guy that can't get over his college crush makes me look normal. And that is saying something." Finishing her tirade against the man, Desiree turned to Danielle, stuck out her hand for her to shake and said, "So your something created by that man? Huh, well Daniel is not attacking you so I suppose you must be a fine person. Pleasure to meet you."

Danielle hesitantly took her hand and returned with, "How do you do, I guess." Once the hand shake was over, both women retracted their hands slowly.

Danny, watching the exchange, thought back to what Desiree said and started at the words "...even though I'm no longer evil," and then proceeded to question Desiree with, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. What do you mean no longer evil?"

Desiree turned to Danny and answered, "When I saw how you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save people who wouldn't return the sentiment and most likely would leave you to die, it made me reevaluate my afterlife and I realized that for the past seven hundred years I have been pretty pathetic. Using abilities that I was originally given to make other people's lives better to do the opposite instead just to make myself feel better is not how I want to spend the rest of my afterlife."

Danny was speechless. He didn't think that by nearly dying to defeat Pariah Dark, he would cause someone who had previously been an enemy to make such a huge change in their life. Okay, their afterlife but you get the idea. Danny stuttered out, "I-I really don't know what to say."

Desiree smiled at the young halfa and said, "Doing what you did for people like us, like me, you proved to a lot of people you aren't just a kid playing hero, you **are** a hero." Seeing Danny's eyes widen at the "a lot of people" part, Desiree continued, "I'm not the only one who's opinions of you have changed. I can't say exactly how many but I do know that you will have a few less enemies."

Danielle, still skeptical of Desiree, asked, "Why did it take Danny nearly dying to defeat Pariah Dark for you to change? You did say that you have been like you are for nearly seven hundred years, so why now and not during the last seven hundred years?"

"The reason she was like that was because of what happened back when she was living. When she was alive, Desiree was a lowly harem girl being bought and sold to the highest bidders who forced her to sleep with them. She won the heart of a sultan whose eye she caught in a slave market. She was promised freedom and a kingdom of her own but the sultan's wife was jealous and exiled her to the desert with only a water sac and a weeks worth of provisions. Dying of a broken heart, heat stroke, hunger and thirst, Desiree was granted one final wish before she died. She was given the ability to make sure people didn't go through the same pain that she did, but as time passed and wishes were made she grew jealous of her masters and decided to turn the wishes she granted back on the wisher," Danny explained. Both Danielle and Desiree were wide eyed, the former at the story of Desiree's life and afterlife, the latter at the amount of information Danny had about her existence. Danielle flew off to tell Sam and Tucker who had gone to get the Fenton thermos that what she had heard.

Desiree looked down before admitting, "That's the reason I dislike being touched by men. It reminds me of what my former masters forced me to do." She sniffled before bursting into tears from the memories. Danny immediately hugged Desiree regardless of what she might do to him.

Desiree opened her eyes in surprise at the contact and Danny simply told her, "Just let it all out, you don't have to worry about me doing something so sick like that to you." Desiree teared up again, hugged Danny back and continued her crying into Danny's shoulder. Said halfa brought the two of them to a park bench while continuing to comfort the female ghost in his arms.

After a few minutes, Desiree looked up at Danny and asked, "Why? Even after what I've done to you and your friends, you would still comfort like this?"

Danny closed his eyes while thinking up an adequate answer, which came out as, "Even if you have caused my friends and I pain, you don't deserve to just be left alone while remembering something so horrible." Danny opened his eyes, smiled and added, "Plus I hate seeing beautiful women cry." Desiree blushed at his compliment. Only one other person had called her beautiful throughout her existence. This led her to realize that a certain feeling that she hadn't felt for centuries was pulsing through her. Love... she was falling for Danny and she was falling hard. Before when she was flirting with him, she had only been try tease him to get him to stop his attack so that she could explain her situation but now she felt that she couldn't even look him in the eye without blushing.

Desiree pulled away from Danny, looking at the ground and said, "Daniel... thank you." Then she disappeared. Danny blinked in shock that after she had been finished crying, the ghost genie hadn't attacked him. Danny got up and, looking and listening to make sure nobody was around him, transformed back. Just as he did he saw Danielle, Sam and Tucker rushing towards him.

Sam and Danielle got to him first and asked him at the same time, "What happened to Desiree?"

Danny chuckled at his friends' antics and told them, "I let her go."

Sam, Dani and Tucker (who had arrived in time to hear his answer) yelled, "WHAAT?!"

Danny shrugged and explained, "Desiree was never truly evil, she was just bitter about what happened to her when she was living." He then gained a pensive look and sat down. Sam noticed the look on his face and asked, "Danny, what's on your mind?"

Danny smiled and said, "Desiree said that I would have less enemies to worry about thanks to my nearly dying during the battle with Pariah Dark. I was just wondering which ones I wouldn't have to worry about." Little did he know, he would be meeting one of his former enemies in a few minutes, and a current enemy was being taken care of right at that moment.

**Which former enemy am I talking about, and what enemy is being taken care of and how? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television

**Danny's Reward**

_Meanwhile at a certain billionaire's home three hours later._

Vlad Masters was sitting in his study thinking about his most recent attempt at having a family. "Perhaps Daniel was right. Maybe I have gone crazy. I mean I nearly caused an entire town to get trapped in the Ghost Zone. Perhaps I should just forget the notion of having the perfect family with Daniel and Maddie," he lamented. His ponderings were interrupted when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The pain stopped for a few seconds and he wondered what caused it. "What? What was tha-argh!" he thought to himself before feeling another stab of pain. He fell out of his chair and the pain dissappeared again. "What... what's happening to me?" he asked nobody in particular. Then Vlad noticed something about his hands and what he saw gave him the shock of his life. His veins were showing through his skin and they were a sickly green color.

This symptom confirmed what he had hoped wasn't going to happen to him but suspected it. "My ghost side... it's poisoning my human half. The serum has stopped working. I ha-have to get m-m-my lab," Vlad said while feeling another pain coming on. He managed to stand up and started to walk the distance to his lab nearly subcoming to his symptoms but pressing on.

In his lab he felt the pain start to get worse before he shouted to his computer, "Activate Protocol No. 27!"

The computer echoed, "Protocol No. 27 activated. I'm so sorry Mr. Masters." The computer then brought down a cryostasis chamber that was designed to keep him frozen until his computer could adapt the serum into a permanent cure. It also would lock itself down and only allow one person to access it. "Daniel... I'm sorry," were Vlad's last thoughts as he stepped into the cryostasis capsule.

_Fentonworks around the same time._

When the foursome got back to Fentonworks after giving Danielle the extended tour, it was 6:30 and Jazz was sitting on the couch reading one of her psychology textbooks. Jazz looked up from her reading and greeted, "Hey guys, oh, and who might this be?"

"Hi, I'm Danielle," the girl halfa replied while shaking Jazz's hand. The sixteen year-old got a good look at her brother's friend and noticed the similarities between the two.

Danny saw Jazz examining the younger girl and explained, "She's a female clone of me. She used to work for Vlad but left him and joined our side."

"She was made by Vlad!?" Jazz asked getting ready to defend herself.

Danny let out a breath in exasperation and explained, "Anyways, we're going to see if she can live with us."

"Are you crazy?! She was made by the fruit loop, there's no way she can be trusted!" Jazz stressed while pulling Danny, Sam and Tucker away from her.

"You don't have to worry about me. After he nearly killed me just to find out why I survived while the other clones died, I wouldn't go near the lying scumbag with a 10,000 foot pole," Danielle assured.

Danny escaped his sister's grip and got between the two girls while saying, "Besides, I trust her with my life so if you have an issue with her you have an issue with me." Danny and Jazz stared each other down until she saw how serious he was.

Jazz relented, "Fine, but if you do something to hurt Danny in any way, you'll have to deal with me."

Danielle nodded and agreed, "I'd rather jump in a vat of acid than hurt anyone." "Especially him," she added in her mind.

The tension mounted as everyone was quiet and nobody knew what to say. Tucker broke the tension by saying, "So wanna play some video games in Danny's room?" Danny, Dani and Sam all nodded and the four went up the stairs to do so. Jazz sat down on the couch thought about the clone.

"She seemed genuine in what she said, and Danny trusts her so what should I do?" she pondered. "I've got to keep a close eye on her in case she's a lying scumbag like Vlad."

The four teenagers were playing some Halo in Danny's room when Danny got a message on his computer. Danny paused the game to check his email and when he saw who it was from he immediately dropped the can of coke he was holding. He turned around and informed, "Guys, I've got a message from Vlad." Everyone dropped what they were doing and crowded around the computer screen.

Tucker pointed to the screen and noted, "There's a video file attached to it." Danny went to click to download the video when Tucker slapped his hand away from the mouse and exclaimed, "Careful! Do you really expect Vlad to just send you a video without having some nefarious purpose? It could contain some kind of malware programmed to steal the information on your computer. Let me just..." Tucker then proceeded to scan the file for any kind of hacking programs but didn't find anything. "Okay, it's clean. Now we can watch it." Danny clicked the video and Vlad came up on the screen.

The image of Vlad then proceeded to relay its message. _"Daniel, if this message has been sent then that means I have activated Protocol No. 27 and have frozen myself in a cryostasis tube. Now you may be wondering why I have done this and I will tell you. When I first gained my ghost form, my powers were more out of control than yours when you started out. This was because while our powers were granted to us through similar methods, the ectoplasmic energy that gave me mine was impure due to the diet cola. This means that my ghost is in itself comprised of impure ectoplasm. You on the other hand were exposed to pure ectoplasmic energy and thus the ectoplasm that runs through your body is pure. Because my ectoplasm is impure, it was poisoning my human form and slowly causing me to die. I managed to find an ancient recipe for a serum that I hoped would cure me. However, I knew that there was a chance that the effects of the serum would start to diminish and it would no longer work on me. You should not need to worry about this because, as I said before your ectoplasm doesn't contain the toxic impurities mine does. Now that the serum doesn't work anymore, the only way that I would have any chance of surviving is if I preserve my body and wait for my computer to adapt the serum into a cure._

_ In a few minutes, a news report will announce my decline in health and that my will is going to be read. The will shall say that you, Daniel, and your family will inherit my entire estate including all assets, properties and money that I currently hold in my possession. However my laboratory, all of the equipment and the computer inside have all been keyed into your genetic signature. This means that the only people that can use them is you and anyone else that you program into them. My reasons for doing so is because even if you never accepted my offers, I have always seen you as someone who would be a better person than me. I just want to give you a bit of a boost. If you don't want my help than you can leave the lab alone. It will sit there empty and abandoned until the computer can figure out the cure. If you wish to accept my gift then you need only proceed to my mansion and enter my study. In the leftmost bookcase in the row of bookcases behind my desk is a book on it titled The Spirit Door. The book is fake and it acts like one you see in the movies. The potted plant next to it is also fake and opens to reveal a genetic sample analyzer in which you must place a hair from both of your forms. Once it has your hair, the bookcase in the middle will open to reveal the stairways leading to my lab, well, I guess it's your lab now, where you may complete the process. Goodbye Daniel. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you."_

The four teenagers' mouths were open in shock at the message and nobody dared speak. Sam finally broke the silence by asking, "Tucker, are you sure that there's nothing hidden inside the video file itself?"

Tucker broke out of his daze and checked again before confirming his earlier statement, "Yeah, the file is the correct size for the length of video and there doesn't appear to be anything that would generate a computer virus in the recording's binary code. This has to be legit."

"What? There is no way that lying, sleazy fruit loop is telling the truth. Right Danny?" Danielle denied.

The ghost boy on the other hand, continuing his trend of thinking intuitively, answered, "I don't know, Vlad does have a history of lying but this just doesn't fit his M.O. He usually tries to trick me indirectly, like what happened with the fake science symposium incident. Besides this is much to extravagant to be something he came up with. He may be a fruit loop but he's not stupid."

"He does have a point. This just doesn't feel like Vlad," Sam agreed.

Danielle on the other hand wouldn't believe it and made her opinion known crying, "You've got to be kidding me! He's totally lying! I've been lied to by Vlad before, I know how good he is at hiding his true intentions."

"So have we Danielle," Tucker replied. "We know how good the fruitloop is at lying and we have considered that but this is just to obvious for it to be a lie. As Danny said, he may be an obsessive, lying scumbag but he is a **smart, **obsessive, lying scumbag. We can't let our emotions cloud our judgment around the guy."

Danny nodded and added, "I know how hard it is to think clearly when he's involved but you have to keep a clear head if you want to be ahead of his game. Now I'm not saying we believe what Vlad said to a 't' but we can't treat this as a straight up lie. We'll handle the matter cautiously, okay?" Danielle huffed in annoyance but nodded. Danny nodded back and continued, "Okay. Now he said a news report would announce that he's sick so if we are going to figure out exactly what is going on, let's start there." They all ran downstairs where they found Jazz flipping through the channels, no where near the news stations.

Danny took the remote out of Jazz's hands, much to her protests of, "Hey! Give that back!" Danny changed the channel to Breaking News and everybody stared intently at the screen when they saw what it was about.

_"... hope the fighting stops soon. And in recent news, the lawyers of billionaire philanthropist Vlad Masters have recently informed us that Mr. Masters has gone into a coma due to a rare genetic condition that apparently plagued him his whole life. They also have announced that his last words to them were that if he did go into a coma, that they would carry out his will as if he had died. This is a great loss for the nation as Mr. Masters, after climbing up the corporate ladder and acquiring several companies, donated considerable amounts of money to-" _the news anchor reported before being shut off by Danny. He turned to his friends and they nodded. Jazz was watching their behavior suspiciously and realized that Danny knew the report was coming before it happened.

Just as the two halfas, the goth and the technogeek were about to go upstairs again, Jazz stopped them and commanded, "Hold up, I don't know how but somehow you knew when exactly when that report was coming. And don't deny it, you came here and changed the channel within seconds of that report. So whatever it is you have going on here, I want to be a part of it." The other teens looked at each other uneasily before silently agreeing on something.

A few minutes later in Danny's room, they had just finished playing the video for Jazz, who was just as slack jawed as they were previously. Jazz however, recovered quicker than they did and asked, "Okay, so let me get this straight. Vlad is frozen due to having impurities in his ghost form, he's programmed his computer to adapt a serum that delayed the onset of symptoms into a cure, and left his entire estate to us and his lab to Danny?"

Danny replied, "That's what he says but we don't know if he's telling the truth or not. So far we know that he's not lying about the news report and the will but whether or not this is part of some big trap has yet to be seen. But I honestly don't think this is a trap because this has way too many ways it could go wrong for him."

Jazz nodded and said, "Well from what you've told me and what I've seen so far the idea of his ectoplasm being impure isn't too farfetched. I mean he developed ectoacne when he gained his powers so why didn't you?"

Sam considered, "Hmm, that does make sense but where did the serum come from. He said it was supposed to be an ancient recipe but how could it have been developed if there had never been a halfa before him. It wouldn't make sense to create a treatment for an ailment that only something that doesn't exist yet can catch."

"I guess we'll just have to find out at the will reading," Danny surmised. He checked his phone to find it was 7:02. Right then he and Dani felt a familiar chill along with a blue breath escape their mouths. Danny sighed and said, "I really hope it's just the Box Ghost trying to cause havoc," before changing into his alter ego along before flying through the floors into the lab to find out who it was.

Danielle on the other hand was bored and gleefully shouted, "Finally! Something exciting!" before following her fellow halfa.

Danny arrived in the basement to find a certain flame-headed female ghost looking at the different pieces of Fenton equipment. "Back for an encore Ember?" he let out a corny one-liner before charging up a ectoblast.

Ember turned to face Danny and smiled, as in a genuine smile. The look on her face wasn't a smirk or a maniacal grin but a genuine smile. Ember shrugged and said, "No, not really."

By this time Danielle had gotten to the basement and Danny was wide eyed. Then he remembered what Desiree said and asked, "I'm guessing you're one of the ghosts Desiree told me about?"

"If you mean that I no longer want to fight you or try and take over Amity Park than yeah, I am," she confirmed.

Danielle groaned in disappointment and said, "Oh come on! I was hoping for some action!"

Danny saw that Ember looked inquisitively about who Danielle was so he introduced, "Ember, Danielle. Danielle, Ember."

"Hi," they both said to each other.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz came running downstairs ready to beat up ghosts but they paused when they saw what was happening. Tucker guessed, "She's one of the ghosts Desiree was talking about?"

"We just established that, yeah," Danny answered.

Jazz, not knowing what he was talking about, confusedly asked, "What? Why aren't you attacking her?"

Danny said, "Well apparently my show of heroism towards everyone, even people who wouldn't return the courtesy, made a bunch of my enemies think of me differently. Including Ember, I guess."

"Plus it helps that babypop here is quite hot," Ember flirted. Danny's eyes widened in surprise and his face did an impression of a tomato. Sam and Dani gained looks of anger at what the female ghost said and had very similar thoughts.

"Nobody flirts with **my** Danny if I have anything to say about it! Wait, Danny's not something to own!" they thought in sync with each other. Neither of them suspected that they felt the same way towards the halfa.

Tucker noticed the way they were looking at Ember and distracted them by asking, "So why are you here if not to take over Amity?"

"Some of my guitars need new strings so I came to get a new one from the music store," she replied. "And no I don't intend to steal them. I actually have a bank account from when I was living."

Jazz, being the psychology nut she is, inquired, "You actually lived here in Amity before you died?"

Ember rolled her eyes and replied, "Uh, yeah. I even went to the same school you guys do. Well at least until I was kicked out."

"Gee, I wonder how that happened?" Sam sarcastically remarked.

Ember was a little annoyed with the goth thinking she knew her (Ember) and said, "I actually unlocked all of the frog's cages and set them free."

"Really?" Sam asked, interested in the fact that someone like Ember would do something environmentally conscious.

"Yep. I think that raising frogs just to kill them to be cut open by teenagers is cruel. The fact that it pissed off all of the teachers was a bonus," Ember revealed. Everyone else in the room was shocked at the idea of Ember, the face of the rebellious sex, drugs and rock n roll lifestyle, having some environmentalist ideals. Reading their expressions, the rocker responded, "What? Just because I'm a rocker doesn't mean that's all I have for myself."

"You really don't make it seem that way, what with the hard rocking attitude," Tucker pointed out. Ember shrugged and wordlessly showed that she knew it. "Oh, sorry for ruining your concert. You were kinda out of control," he apologized.

"Meh, I kind of deserved it. I was being a bit of a bitch," Ember dismissed. "But if you try it again, I will make sure you receive serious payback."

Danny observed, "Again? So you're still going to try to-"

"Take over Amity? No way! You made me realize that I would rather have people listen to my music because they like it and not because I'm hypnotizing them into it," Ember interrupted. Then she seemed to recall something because she continued, "That reminds me, I wanted to properly thank you for saving all of us from Pariah Dark." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some slips of paper before floating over and handing them to Danny. "Backstage pass to my next gig, covers you and everybody you wish to bring. Also," Ember explained before doing something made Danny, Tucker and Jazz's eyes pop and Danielle and Sams' eyes narrow and their fists clench in rage. Ember grabbed Danny and locked lips with the ghost boy, holding it for 3 seconds. Then she flew through the ceiling leaving a dazed Danny, a surprised Tucker & Jazz, and an enraged Danielle & Sam in her wake.

Tucker snapped out of it first and saw Danielle and Sam's expression. The only thoughts in his mind were ones of absolute fear, primarily, "Oh shit!"

**Uh oh, Ember just kissed Danny and right in front of Sam and Danielle too. What will they do now that they know they have competition for Danny? And what will they do when they discover the other girls' feelings for the halfa, adding even more competition? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television "_a_," = subconsious

**Danny's Reward**

"That was, ahem, surprising," Jazz noted. She had noticed the rage that was brewing under the surface of the other two girls so she tried to distract them before they blew up. While she still didn't totally trust Danielle, she could easily tell the clone had feelings for her brother.

Tucker picked up on what Jazz was trying to do and added, "Yeah, well it's getting to be night soon. Why don't we go out and do our patrols." Like Jazz, Tucker could easily see the rage that was brewing underneath the surface of the goth and the girl halfa and didn't want any unnecessary violence to occur.

"Yeah, your right, it's getting close to twilight so we should probably get our patrolling done while there's still light outside. Tucker, you and Jazz can take uptown while Sam, Dani and I take downtown. Then we can all meet up and patrol the park," Danny agreed while laying out the ground plan.

Danielle and Sam grew happy at the chance to be with Danny but deflated a little when they realized they wouldn't be alone with him. After seeing someone kiss the object of their affections, they realized that they had to step up their game or lose him to someone else. "I am not going to let that happen!" the two declared to themselves.

Everyone nodded in agreement on Danny's plan and took a pair of Fenton Phones before going out on their respected assignments. Jazz and Tucker rode in her car to uptown and started patrolling. As they rode along they discussed different subjects when the subject of Danny's love interests came up.

"Danny is in a bit of hard spot, what with all of the girls who have interest in him," Tucker noted.

Jazz nodded and said, "I know, Danny has Sam and Dani who have crushes on him and now Ember apparently is interested in him."

"That's not all. During the Pariah Dark incident, Valerie stated that she had interest in Danny Fenton and Paulina has fallen in love with Danny Phantom, albeit neither of them know that they are one and the same. That's five girls right there," Tucker pointed out. "Man, it sucks being the sidekick! Danny gets all of the girls and I don't get any!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the technogeek's complaint and pointed out, "Would you really want a ghost with a history of trying to take over the world, a ghost hunter that can't notice a few changes in lettering, a shallow, ectophiliac A-Lister with a similar problem, a possessive vegetarian goth with some of the worst anger issues in the world and a female clone of my brother who has the same powers as him to fight over you?"

Tucker considered the options listed and answered, "The only one that seems like a good option is Danielle." He saw Jazz's expression at his answer and realized that she still didn't trust the female halfa. "She's not a bad guy Jazz, she may have been tricked by Vlad once but that doesn't mean she's pure evil," Tucker explained.

"She was made by the fruit loop Tucker, anything he makes is evil, regardless of what happened," Jazz persisted.

Tucker sighed in exasperation and shouted, "She was nearly killed by him!" Jazz's eyes widened and he continued to explain, "Danielle lasted longer than any of Vlad's other attempts at cloning Danny so Vlad tried to find out why by forcing her to degrade into a puddle of goop. Danny was able to save her by stabilizing her DNA using ectodejecto. You should really learn to get all of the information before you make a judgment." Tucker turned to look out his window and said nothing else besides confirming the absence of ghosts on his side of the street.

In the silence of the car, Jazz thought about what she just heard. "Vlad nearly killed her just to find out why she lasted longer than normal? No wonder she hates Vlad so much! Maybe I was wrong to distrust her," the female junior contemplated.

After about ten minutes of searching, neither the technogeek nor the psychologist-to-be found any ghosts in Uptown Amity Park so they proceeded to the park as agreed earlier. Jazz pulled up to the park entrance and proceeded to wait for the two halfas and the vegetarian goth.

_Meanwhile with the unknowing love triangle._

After splitting from his best friend and his sister, Danny turned to the two females and noticed they were looking at him with an expression that Danny couldn't read. "Why are they looking at me like that?" he wondered. The expression dissappeared from their faces when they noticed he was looking at them. "Ehh, probably nothing."

Danielle asked her male counterpart, "So how are we going to do this? Should we split up or stay in a group?"

"How about we do this; You and Sam will each take half of Downtown and I will patrol the skies. Sound good?" Danny replied.

"That works," Sam said, concealing her disappointment at not being alone with Danny. She had been hoping to get him alone so as to confess her feelings for him. Danielle had also been hoping for the same thing and nodded while keeping her face blank.

The threesome split up and did their assigned duties with Danny flying up above the city, Sam patrolling the eastern side of Downtown and Danielle patrolling the western. Every few minutes they would check in with each other over the Fenton Phones. It was a relatively calm evening with the only ghosts out and about were the two halfas and Ember, who was at the music shop looking at all the different guitars and holding guitar strings. Luckily Danny was the one who saw her so no cat fights broke out. The teen ghost rocker smiled, waved and winked in a flirting manner, causing Danny to blush at the memories of the kiss. The kiss was... well, pleasant to say the least. Danny thought about how he felt and honestly concluded, "I wouldn't mind doing a repeat of that event." Danny brought himself out of his thoughts, waved back and continued patrolling.

When the entire downtown area was searched, Danny and the girls went over to the entrance to the park to find Tucker and Jazz sitting on the hood of her car. "Find anything?" Jazz asked the three.

"Nope, well except for Ember but she was just browsing the music shop. I guess she wasn't lying. You?" Danny answered and asked.

"Not a single ghost," Tucker returned. "Let's get to searching the park. It's getting dark and trying to find ghosts in the dark is nearly impossible." Everyone nodded in agreement so they all entered the park and laid out their strategy.

"Okay, there are two major paths that run through the park. Tucker, you and Jazz will take one path, while Sam and Danielle will take the other. I'll do my search from above. Got it?" Danny strategized.

Dani and Sam frowned at being grouped together and Dani asked, "Why did you put Sam and I together? Shouldn't I be searching the skies with you?"

"I don't want any stray ghost hunters seeing you. You may have my abilities but I'm better at using them. Sam is a good fighter and would be able to get both of you out of any kind of bad situation. Now do we all understand the plan?" Danny explained.

Danielle seemed to accept his answer, albeit reluctantly, and nodded assent along with Jazz and Tucker. Sam stared narrow eyed at the girl halfa, wondering, "Why does she want to be alone with Danny? Unless, nah it can't be. There's no way... she could... I'll ask her what she thinks of him when we're alone."

Tucker and Jazz noticed the way Sam was looking at Danielle and looked at each other with only one thought on their minds'. "Uh-oh."

_Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone_

Everything was quiet and peaceful. Ghosts were going about their business and nobody was causing a scene. Then a motorcycle carrying a certain biker ghost rode past before slowing down. The biker started to patrol the streets as if he was looking for something. His shadow joined in on the search and flew around looking inside of buildings, phasing through objects and peeking down alleyways. The biker ghost, not paying attention to where he was going, crashed into a robotic hunter ghost. The hunter in question gained and annoyed look and berated, "Perhaps in the future it would do you good to look where you are going Jonathan!"

Johnny, being in a hurry, apologized, "Sorry Skulker." He then got back on his bike and was about to take off when Skulker stopped him. The hunter ghost had noticed that Johnny didn't have any of his usual spitfire, tough guy attitude. The two were acquainted due to their girlfriends, well ex-girlfriends, being best friends.

"May I inquire as to what is on your mind? You don't seem like yourself Jonathan," Skulker asked with an eyebrow raised.

Johnny sighed and answered, "Only if you can keep up." He then took with the hunter flying beside him and began his explanation. "I was riding home after taking a quick trip to Earth to get a new part when I noticed that the bike I had gotten for Kitty a few weeks ago was gone. I went inside to find her stuff gone as well with a note saying that she didn't think our relationship was going to work out and that she was breaking up with me."

Skulker stepped in and guessed, "So now you are trying to find her so you can win her back?" He blinked in surprise when Johnny shook his head.

"Kitty and I have been having... problems lately. When we were alive we could literally finish each others' sentences. As of late... we haven't really had 'the spark' anymore. When we would kiss it would feel good, but not right. So now I'm looking for her to properly break up with her, on equal terms," the biker ghost explained. He then noticed that while he was listening, Skulker had been looking around them as if he was searching for something. He asked, "What about you? You seem to be on the hunt for something."

Skulker scowled and answered, "I'm looking for Ember. I came home from shopping for some spare parts and Ember was there. She was tuning her stupid guitar and I had used my foot to slam the door so she accidentally broke one of the strings. She got angry at me and we had a row. At some point in the fight she apparently got her hands on one of my pans and slammed upside the head with it. Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the floor, all of Ember's stuff, and Ember herself, was gone. And written on the walls in graffiti was the message, 'See ya loser! Gone to get a man who can actually win in a fight!'"

Johnny, repeating what the hunter had done to him earlier, guessed, "Now you're looking for her to prove your masculinity and get her back."

"Damn right I am! I bid you farewell and good luck on your task," Skulker said before turning to leave. Then something occurred to him and speculated, "The only question I have is who did Ember mean when she said '…man who can actually win in a fight'? Well, no matter. I will destroy whoever it is." Then he blasted off in search of the flame haired girl.

Johnny rolled his eyes at the older ghost's statement. "Tuh, yeah the only person Skulker can destroy is the Box Ghost. Even I'm able to beat him and I'm weaker than him. It's kind of weird though, he used to be able to toast me, Kitty and Shadow combined. It all started going down hill for him when... oh," Johnny thought to himself when he realized who Ember meant to pursue. Johnny turned his bike towards where he knew the Fenton Portal and drove off, whispering to himself, "The only person I know that wins every fight he's been in that Ember knows is Danny Phantom. And where Ember is, Kitty will most likely be."

_Back on Earth._

Sam and Danielle were walking along the path in the park in an awkward silence. Sam had questions she wanted to ask the halfa but didn't know how to ask her without looking suspicious. Danielle had questions about Danny but didn't know how to ask them without looking like a creep. The awkwardness built and built until neither could take it anymore and Danielle asked, "So this is what you guys do every night?"

"Yeah, if we don't patrol the neighborhood the bad ghosts could get the drop on Amity and take it over," Sam answered. Her previous thoughts came to the forefront of her mind and she inquired, "So what made you decide to come back to Amity? You could have gone anywhere in the world and you decided to stop traveling. Why?"

Danielle was surprised at the question and she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She looked away from Sam and closed her eyes as if asking herself the question and trying to answer. After five to ten seconds, Danielle nodded and opened her eyes to look at Sam before answering, "Danny... before I left Amity the second time, he told me that no matter what, I would always have people here who care for me and I could depend on them no matter what. And when I was traveling abroad, I felt like no matter what I couldn't truly feel happy without him near me."

Sam stared wide-eyed at the halfa at the depth of her answer and at what she saw on her face. Danielle didn't just love Danny, she was **in** love with him. But the most shocking thing was, while she wanted to strangle Ember for kissing Danny, Sam didn't feel angry about Danielle's feelings at all. In fact she would go as far to say she was okay with the girl halfa's feelings. Sam, not realizing what she was saying, stated, "You're in love with him."

Dani's eyes widened at being found out before she sighed and confirmed, "Yes, I love Danny more than anything." She saw the look on Sam's face when she confirmed it and Dani realized the other girl had similar feelings towards the halfa hero. She questioned, "You feel the same way, don't you?"

"Yes," Sam answered. With that everything became infinitely more awkward. Knowing that the person right next to you has the same feelings towards the same guy tends to do that to the atmosphere. Sam sighed and wondered out loud, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sam, I don't know," Danielle answered.

_Meanwhile with Tucker and Jazz_

"We both saw that Sam was starting to become suspicious of Danny right?" Tucker asked.

"Yep, and if I'm right, Sam is asking Danielle how she feels about him right now," Jazz replied. She, like Tucker, really hoped that the two girls would be able to resolve the conflict peacefully.

Tucker grimaced and said, "This is a really delicate situation. If Sam and Danielle can't resolve this peacefully, Danny could end up getting hurt. Especially if he tries to get in between the two fighting."

"Yeah, and when they finally reveal how they feel, he's going to have to choose between them," Jazz added.

"It's a lose-lose situation. No matter what he chooses, someone is going to get hurt," Tucker summed up. "It also doesn't help that he has Ember, Paulina and Valerie to worry about." Tucker sighed in exasperation, continued walking and complained, "Why can't Danny have a simpler love life? Why does he have to attract two of the hottest girls in school, one of the hottest ghosts and our best friends?"

Jazz shook her head in amusement at the teenage boy's words. She caught up with him and pointed out, "Just be thankful he isn't attracting the attention of Penelope Spectra or the Lunch Lady Ghost." Tucker's eyes widened at the mental image and he realized it could have been a lot worse.

_Meanwhile with Danny_

Now that he was alone, Danny had a chance to think without being interrupted. He had actually noticed that Sam and Danielle were acting weirdly towards him. They seemed to get angry when Ember kissed him and wanted to be alone with him. "_They're in love with you,_" a voice in his head told him.

"No way, there's no possible way Sam and Dani could be in love with me, right?" he thought to himself doubtfully. "They're just friends."

"_Friends that are in love with you,_" the voice replied. Little did Danny know, that this voice was his own subconscious. When Danny got his powers, the ectoplasm didn't just bind to his DNA in a way that made him a hybrid of the two species, it also affected a part of his brain in such a way that he could actually manipulate his own DNA on command. This is what allowed him to transform into his ghost form and had the side effect of increasing his subconscious mind's ability to communicate with the conscious part.

Danny's musings were interrupted when he felt his ghost sense go off. He stopped in midair and waited for the ghost to show up when he heard from behind him, "Sir Daniel! I am joyful that I have found you, for there are important matters that I wish to discuss."

The first two things Danny noticed were the unique speech pattern and the female voice which he knew could only belong to one ghost. Danny turned around noticed that Princess Dorathea wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Her shirt was a typical t-shirt that one would see a teenage girl wear. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and showed her hourglass figure. Her shoes were black, high-heeled boots that went up to just below her knee and her hair was in a braid similar to the one Elsa from _Frozen _wore. Her necklace was in its usual place, albeit slightly changed to fit the times. Her usual headband was replaced by a jeweled diadem with a polished amethyst in the shape of an upside down teardrop in the middle of her forehead. Hanging from that were two strands of smaller amethysts. Danny blinked in surprise and said, "Wow, you look fantastic! What's with the new look?"

Dorathea smiled and answered, "After you defeated my brother, the citizens of my kingdom accepted the changes a lot more rapidly than expected. While we still speak as we always have, the technology and fashion have certainly caught up to modern day."

"That's great!" Danny congratulated. Then he remembered what she had said when she had greeted him and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah yes, the reason I'm here. It has to do with your defeat of Pariah Dark as well as my own brother's defeat. It seems the ancient laws of the Ghost Zone will come into effect when you are of age," Dora explained.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard anything from Walker," Danny questioned wearing a look of confusion.

"The ancient laws of the Ghost Zone are not dictated by Walker nor anybody else. These laws have been in place ever since the creation of the Ghost Zone and they are obeyed by all ghosts whether they wish to or not. They are written into the ectoplasm that makes up all ghosts, including halfas. At the same time however, they don't control how ghosts behave and what they can and can't do. All they do is control how ghosts and the Ghost Zone itself work. Any rules that the inhabitants of the Zone wish to enforce are perfectly fine as long as they don't interfere with the laws," Dorathea elaborated.

"So I've broken one of the laws?" Danny guessed.

Dorathea shook her head and answered, "You haven't broken any laws but you did do something to cause the laws to enforce themselves. More specifically the law on winner's spoils."

"Winner's spoils?" Danny asked confused.

"It's a concept that existed back in medieval times. If a person of noble birth was ever defeated in combat, the winner would be rewarded with all of the nobleman's titles, properties and assets. The rule applied to everybody, even if the winner was a commoner," she explained

Danny's eyes widened slightly as he partially correctly guessed, "So by defeating your brother, I've made myself king of your realm?"

"That is only part of it Sir Daniel. Firstly, because you are not of age, you will not immediately become king. Secondly, my brother is not the only noble you have beaten in combat," she elaborated.

Danny looked confused before his eyes widened as he realized the full scale of what she was saying. He asked, "Your telling me that I'm not just going to be king of your realm; I'm going to be King of the Ghost Zone!?" He saw the dragon princess nod her head and fainted out of shock.

**Holy cow! Danny is going to be the Ghost King! I wonder what Jazz, Sam, Dani and Tucker will think of this. Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

"a," = speech "a," = thoughts "_a,_" = through intercom or television "_a_," = subconscious

**Danny's Reward**

"Sir Daniel!" was heard by the goth vegetarian, the technogeek, the female halfa and the soon-to-be psychologist. All four immediately ran to where they heard the shouting come from and found a modernly dressed Princess Dorathea cradling an unconscious Danny in her arms.

"What happened? Did a ghost attack you cause if one did I'll kick its ass!" all four asked in unison.

Dora looked up and answered, "He fainted out of shock. I told him some rather important news and it surprised him more than I thought it would."

"Well if that's the case, he'll be awake in a few minutes. The park is clear of all ghosts that would cause any kind of trouble so let's get him home," Jazz said. This wasn't the first time Danny had fainted out of shock so she knew what he was like when it happens.

The others nodded and were about to carry Danny to Jazz's car when Dorathea stopped them and said, "If you would allow me, I will carry all of you and your car using my dragon form." Jazz, Tucker, Dani and Sam nodded at each other before agreeing with the princess's suggestion. Upon receiving approval Dorathea shapeshifted into her dragon form and got down low enough to allow the teenagers to climb on. The group flew back to Fentonworks invisible, picking up Jazz's car along the way and set Danny down in his bed. Everyone sat on the futon or bean bag chairs in Danny's room, making small talk and waiting for the halfa to wake up.

A few minutes later, Danny groaned and sat up, catching everyone's attention. Sam and Danielle were the first ones to reach Danny's side and asked in unison, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... wait, did you guys finish patrolling?" Danny replied.

Everyone laughed and Jazz assured, "The park was clear. Now that you're awake, we can talk about what Dorathea had to tell you that made you faint."

"Oh right, well she understands the particular details better than I do. Would you object to explaining it to them?" Danny asked Dorathea. In truth, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be the King of the Ghost Zone.

Dorathea could see this and sympathetically smiled before agreeing, "I would not object at all Sir Daniel." The draconian princess repeated the explanation she gave Danny, much to the shock of all who heard it. Said group, unbeknownst to the people who were intended to hear it, included three female ghosts that were invisible and happened to be flying through the bedroom when the princess began. The ghosts weren't picked up by the halfas' ghost sense because there already was a ghost in the room.

At the end of it, everyone in the room, save Danny and Dorathea, was gobsmacked. Everybody was thinking something different but the consensus was "I sure didn't expect to hear that!"

Sam's thoughts were running wild but the news she just heard made Danny seem a lot more attractive. "Danny is going to be the new Ghost King when he turns eighteen? That is so hot!" was the dominate thought in the goth girl's head.

"I'm best friends with the soon-to-be Ghost King? That is so cool!" Tucker thought to himself.

Dani had a similar reaction to Sam in that Danny seemed a lot hotter now. She pondered, "If I married Danny, would that make me the Ghost Queen?"

"My brother is going to be the king of all ghosts? Things are going to be a lot more complicated now," Jazz contemplated

Kitty had been looking around Fentonworks for Danny to ask him if he was interested in hanging out. What she really wanted was to jump his bones but that most likely wouldn't be happening any time soon thanks to what happened with the Paulina possession incident. She certainly hadn't been expecting to hear that her crush was going to be the new Ghost King when he came of age. "I certainly wouldn't mind being ruled by Danny, especially if I manage to make our relationship come back."

"Now I really like what I see!" Ember thought to herself. When she and the halfa had first met she had thought of him as an annoying freshman kid playing hero, but after he nearly died to save both Earth and the Ghost Zone, she saw in Danny the willingness to sacrifice himself to save people who likely wouldn't return the sentiment. Ember realized that Danny was a true hero and that made her look past his age and see all that he had to offer. "And I like what I see," had been her thought when she had realized his appeal.

Desiree was in shock over what she had just heard. The boy, no, not a boy but the young man who she had started to fall for was going to be King of the Ghost Zone. "I guess the universe is rewarding Danny for all of the good he has done," she thought to herself before she noticed the way Sam, Dani, Ember and Kitty were reacting to the news. She could see the other intruders due to a series of wishes someone had made a couple centuries ago. Their reactions easily gave away, at least in her point of view, that they were in love with the halfa. "It appears as if Daniel is unwittingly building a harem. I would have no problems about sharing Daniel with other people but the others might not be so willing. Eventually Daniel would be forced to choose one of them but no matter who he chose the rest would be heartbroken and that would upset him. I'll have to figure out some way of making them more open-minded," Desiree thought.

While all of this was happening, Danny was really thinking about what he had learned. "This is totally nuts! I just remembered learning about this rule in history class a few months ago and usually the loser had to die for the victor's spoils rule to apply. I didn't kill Pariah Dark so why does the rule apply in this case?" was running through the halfa's head. As he thought about it Danny remembered something that at the time hadn't made sense but with this new information everything about it clicked. He looked up at Dorathea and said, "I just remembered something. I don't know exactly when it happened but I remember waking up for a few seconds. I saw two ghosts with eye-balls for heads floating over me and talking to each other. I was drifting in and out of consciousness but I remember them mentioning the words, 'defeated Pariah, destined, new,' and 'king.'"

"Those were the Observants. They watch over the Ghost Zone and observe its ancient laws. They were the ones who originally defeated and imprisoned Pariah Dark in the Coffin of Forever Sleep all those years ago. They must have been checking to see if what they saw in the _Leges Mortuis_ was true," the draconian princess informed.

Upon hearing the Latin phrase, Jazz inquired, "I would assume this _Leges Mortuis_ is a book containing all of the ancient laws and information about their enforcement."

Dora nodded and elaborated, "Yes, if someone breaks one of the laws, it will flash red and show who broke what law, when they broke it and where it happened."

"What happens when something that causes the victor's spoils law to come into play occurs?" Tucker asked.

"When someone defeats a person of the same gender who is in a position of royalty, the _Leges Mortuis_ will flash gold and teleport every Observant to the Hall of the Dead, which is where the book is kept. Then the book will open to the page containing all of the positions of royalty and indicate who defeated the person previously in which position. What happens next depends on whether the victor is of age or not. If they are, the Observants will find the victor and give him or her the crown fitting their gender. If they aren't, the victor will be given their respected crown when they come of age. That is why even though Daniel has defeated me once before he wouldn't have been crowned king as we are not of the same gender.

"The _Leges Mortuis_ would have flashed twice for Daniel. Once when he defeated my brother, who beforehand was in line for the King's crown. Since we're on the subject, the reason my brother was looking for a bride was to rule besides him as Queen. I myself couldn't be Queen because I was his sister and as the male heir, he was given higher importance than me. However, I am now in line for the Queen's crown due to Daniel and I being unrelated and thus being able to rule together as King and Queen of my realm," Dorathea answered before revealing a piece of information that made everyone in the room with feelings for Danny to flinch, which he surprisingly actually noticed.

"Maybe that voice in my head is actually right. Both Sam and Dani flinched when they heard the part about Dora and I ruling her realm together. I got to start listening to it more," he determined.

_"Yes, you should listen to me more,"_ was his subconscious' reply.

What nobody save Desiree and again Danny noticed was that the Dragon Princess, soon-to-be Queen, briefly smiled when she mentioned ruling together with Danny. The Ghost Genie smirked and thought to herself, "She is good at hiding her true feelings but I'm better at spotting them. That's another person that can be added to Danny's harem."

"Does Dorathea have feelings for me too?" the halfa inquired of his subconscious, noticing Dorathea's brief smile.

_"I would say so. She certainly didn't mind you checking her out earlier,"_ his subconscious answered.

Dorathea continued her explanation with, "At the time of the duel between Daniel and my brother, I thought he would be ineligible for the King's crown due to his hybridism, leaving him free to have a relationship with whomever he wishes and me to choose someone to rule with me. However, my hypothesis was proven untrue when I received a letter of notification from the Observants saying that when Daniel and I come of age, we would be crowned King and Queen of my realm.

"The second time the flash would have occurred is about the time Sir Daniel sealed Pariah Dark in the Coffin of Forever Sleep. Unlike with my brother's defeat, Daniel won't have any trouble with previous Ghost Queens because Pariah Dark never chose a suitor and never had any descendants. So you're free to choose whoever you would like as your Ghost Queen," Dora finished explaining.

At this everyone started in confusion. Sam asked the question everyone had on their minds, "Wait, aren't you going to be his queen?"

"I am but as I have no claim to the Ghost Queen's crown, unless Daniel chooses me, I will only be the Dragon Queen to his Dragon King. He is able to choose who the Ghost Queen to his Ghost King will be. Because he has two positions of royalty that he is going to be filling, Daniel is allowed to have two wives if he wants, along with all of the consorts and concubines," Dorathea answered. At this everybody's eyes widened and the females, excluding Jazz, all grew hopeful that they might have a chance with Danny after all.

"Two wives?" Sam and Dani asked, both feeling a little hopeful.

"Consorts and concubines?" Tucker added, feeling a little hint of jealousy before squashing it. After the whole "Tucker Phantom" incident occurred, Tucker had learned to not be jealous of what his friend has and focus on being a good friend.

Danny noticed the way both Sam and Danielle said "Two wives?" in a hopeful tone of voice and finally became one hundred percent sure that they were in love with him. "Okay, who are you that you can notice something like that before me?" he asked the voice.

_"I'm your subconscious. I may be you but I have an outside perspective of things and I remember everything we see, hear, smell, taste and touch,"_his subconscious answered.

Danny was surprised about this and said, "I thought humans couldn't actively communicate with their subconscious mind. That's why it's called the subconscious mind."

_"I don't know how but ever since we received our abilities, the connection between you and me has been increased. It might have to do with the fact that we are half ghost,"_Danny's subconscious replied. _"We need to listen now, Dorathea is talking again."_

"Because Daniel is the Ghost King, he is allowed to have multiple lovers. Of course I myself am going to be at least one of his wives but if he so chooses, he could have consorts and/or concubines. Consorts are wives to the king and any children they have are considered legitimate, but they aren't actively in line for the throne unless there are no other heirs to the crown. Concubines are again wives to the king and any children they have are legitimate, but they can't be actively in line for the crown, even if there are no other heirs, unless the King says they are," Dorathea explained.

Danielle and Sam looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Over the hour or so, the two girls had come to terms with the other's affections for the same guy and accepted it. When they learned they could both be with him at the same they felt happy that their friend wouldn't have to lose their shared love to someone else. They simultaneously thought, "While we both can be with Danny, only one of us can be his Queen."

Just as Dorathea finished explaining, a hawk flying came in before landing in front of soon-to-be King. Dorathea gave a gold coin to Danny while saying, "That is one of the Observants carrier hawks. It must have the message informing you of your nobility."

The hawk screeched as if in confirmation and held out the talon that was clutching a ghostly green scroll for Danny to take, which he did. The carrier hawk then held out the leg that had a little box strapped to it that Danny recognized as a payment box. He put the coin that Dorathea gave him in the box and after some thinking told it, "Wait here." He then ran downstairs, grabbed a couple of leftover pieces of fish and brought them to the hawk. The hawk screeched in appreciation and ate the fish before flying back to its masters. Danny opened the scroll and read it out loud, "'Dear Sir Daniel Phantom, Your recent victories against Prince Aragon and Pariah Dark and your fulfillment of the Frostbite clan's prophecy have caused the laws of victor's spoils and inheritance to come into effect and thereby when you come of age, you will gain the titles of Dragon King, Ghost King and King of the Far Frozen or if you would prefer the Winter King. You will be married to the soon-to-be Dragon Queen Princess Dorathea when you receive the Dragon King's crown. However, as the Ghost King and the Winter King do not have anyone to inherit the Queen's crowns you must choose who you wish to be married to and have crowned the Queens.'" At this, the goth and the female halfa smiled in happiness at each other, knowing that they could both be his Queens. "'I suggest you choose wisely. Sincerely, Observant Draviano.' Okay, what is the Far Frozen, who is this Frostbite clan and what's this about a prophecy?"

"The Far Frozen is a realm that is in perpetual winter, the Frostbite clan consists of yeti-like ghosts with the rare ability to manipulate ice, and I don't know anything about this prophecy. You would have to ask the Frostbite clan's chief," Dorathea answered in rapid fire.

"If they have a chief, why would they need a King and Queen?" Danielle asked suspiciously.

"Because there is more than one clan that resides in the Far Frozen and the Winter King is what unites them," Dorathea replied

"Okay, so that is three crowns that I will have to bear. That's a lot to ask of one person isn't it?" Danny said in complaint.

"You will have me to help you be the Dragon King and who ever you choose to be the Ghost and Winter Queens will surely help with you," Dorathea encouraged.

"You have me to help you not-so little brother," Jazz added. Danny smiled at seeing his sister would support him. He looked to his technogeek best friend who nodded his support. Dani and Sam smiled at him, showing their support.

Danny yawned, looked at the clock and said, "It's 11 o'clock at night. Let's discuss this more in the morning. Would you be okay with staying here Dorathea?"

"It would be an honor, my liege," Dora accepted. "Although I will require some sleepwear.

Jazz stepped towards the similarly aged girl and said, "You're about the same size as me. Come on, I'll help you pick out some sleepwear." The Dragon Princess and soon-to-be psychologist stepped out of the room to change, leaving the goth, technogeek and the two halfas to their devices.

"We still have a pair of your guys' pajamas here. They're downstairs on top of the washing machine. You can wear a pair of my pajamas since you're about the same size as me Danielle," Danny informed as he turned to his dresser. Tucker and Sam left to grab the aforementioned pajamas and Danny pulled out a pair of light blue pajamas for Danielle. He handed them to her and said, gesturing to a door behind her, "You can change in my bathroom." Dani took the pajamas and entered the bathroom to do just that, leaving Danny seemingly by himself. He turned to his dresser again and said, "I know you're there and I'm not going to be showing you anything."

Ember, Kitty and Desiree turned visible with the former two pouting at not getting to see Danny naked. Desiree inquisitively asked, "I know that I was able to see Ember and Kitty due to a wish someone made a long time ago. How did you know we were here?"

"Lately I've been able to communicate with the subconscious part of my mind and it remembers everything, even your scents," Danny said as he pulled out a pair of purple pajamas for himself. "Even though you three are ghosts and really powerful ones at that, I know it's not a good idea to fly through the Ghost Zone at night so I'll let you stay here. You three can use my parent's bedroom down the hall but don't let anybody see you. Ember and Kitty can borrow some of Jazz's pajamas and you're about my mom's size so you can borrow hers Desiree."

"I don't need pajamas since I sleep naked," Ember said mischievously, causing Danny to blush at the thought. She giggled and flew to the master bedroom, turning invisible and intangible along the way. Desiree nodded and followed the rock themed teen ghost.

Kitty was about to say something when the bathroom door opened. She turned invisible and Danielle walked out of the bathroom not knowing who else was in the room. "Bathroom's free," Danielle said as she sat down on Danny's bed while brushing her teeth with an extra toothbrush she found. Danny nodded and walked into the bathroom to change when he was interrupted by Kitty fading into view.

"I'm so used to sleeping next to Johnny that I can't sleep by myself. Do you think that I could sleep with you?" Kitty asked, looking quite innocent and unsure of herself. Danny could tell she was nervous because of what she had done a few months earlier along with the fact that she obviously was single and had a crush on him. This knowledge was gained courtesy of his subconscious.

"Once I've set up the sleeping arrangements for everybody else we'll talk. Oh and you don't have to be worried about me being mad about the Paulina possession thing. You did what you had to do for someone you loved," Danny answered while assuring her there were no hard feelings. Hearing her crush say that there was no hard feeling made Kitty happy. She flew to guest room to wait for Danny to come and tell her what his plan was. With Kitty out of the room, Danny was able to change into his pajamas.

_With Dorathea and Jazz, just after they left Danny's room_

Jazz and Dora walked one leading the other to the former's room to find some pajamas. The two girls looked for pajamas that Dora could wear while also looking talking about different subjects like how Danny and Dora met, what Dora's realm was like and what Dora thought of Danny.

"What do you think of Danny? Especially considering you are going to marry him when you turn eighteen," Jazz asked.

Dora smiled and answered truthfully, "When I first met him, I thought he was fascinating. He was a halfa that was the complete opposite of that vile Vladimir Plasmius. When he fought my brother to free my realm from his tyranny, I saw someone who would always do what is right. This belief was reinforced when your brother nearly died during the fight with Pariah Dark. Daniel is one of the most remarkable people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Jazz noticed the way her fellow teen was smiling and concluded, "You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Yes, at this point I would equate them to, as you would say it, a crush. I know that Samantha and Danielle are in love with him and I could see myself feeling the same way in the future," Dorathea confirmed, to which Jazz smiled.

_With Tucker and Sam, just after they left Danny's room._

"I noticed the way you and Danielle were looking at each other when Dora talked about Queens, consorts and all that. Are you actually considering sharing Danny?" Tucker asked.

"When we were patrolling the park, I asked Danielle how she felt about Danny and we confessed our feelings to each other. When I learned how she felt though, I didn't feel angry or possessive; instead I felt okay with how she felt and accepted it. I think that if we can manage to convince Danny to make us his Queens, I'll be okay with sharing him with Dani and Dora," Sam answered. "They're some of the few female friends I have and I don't want to lose that."

Tucker looked at the goth in shock before smiling and congratulating, "I'm proud of you Sam." Sam smiled back and the two friends grabbed their pajamas before going to the ground floor bathroom and changing, one after the other of course.

_With the three female ghosts, after Kitty left Danny in his bathroom._

Kitty flew into the master bedroom to find Ember and Desiree waiting for her. Ember smirked at her and asked mischievously, "So did you see him naked?"

"What?! No! I just had to ask something," the flustered, green-haired girl ghost answered while blushing at the thought of Danny naked. While she and Johnny had made out a lot, especially when they were alive, Kitty had yet to actually have sex, much less see a guy naked. She was nervous about sex as her mom had been raped by her boyfriend as a sixteen year old and Johnny respected that. He never pushed her and let her set the pace.

Kitty noticed that her friends were sitting as though they had been discussing something when she came in and asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"We were discussing how we would convince Daniel and his future Queens to let us become his consorts," Desiree answered.

"Yeah, the goth girl and that halfa chick are guaranteed to be the ones to fill the remaining crowns. I may not get to be one of his Queens but I want a piece of that hunk," Ember added in a lustful and, to other two ghosts in the room's surprise, loving tone.

"I'm quite certain you wish to join in on Daniel's harem as well Katherine," Desiree added, using Kitty's real first name.

"Yes," was all she replied. She sat down and half listened to her fellow ghosts while thinking about something. Desiree calling by that name brought up thoughts of Johnny. She knew that eventually he would find her but she hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

**Well. Danny is engaged to Princess Dorathea but he can marry as many other women as he wants and he knows how Sam and Dani feel about him. Things are going to get interesting in the future.**


End file.
